User talk:Deb1701
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madagascar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:5g-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 18:42, January 24, 2010 Hello! Welcome! One suggestion, when uploading the title screen for episodes, upload them as the episode name (with proper capitalizations), for example File:Popcorn Panic.png. Thank you! — Balistic 03:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :One more thing, this is a wiki on everything Madagascar. The movies can also be included here. As well as the short films. — Balistic 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I realized that after the fact. Sysop -- Thank you for your good work here! I've made you an administrator. Please look at . Congratulations! — Balistic 03:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- --You completely screwed up the characters page Deb!!!! ---- Sorry. I couldn't get the template to work. At first I didn't know there was a template. But when I tried to edit a page that had a tempalte, the template wouldn't display properly. So I removed the template. I was going to go back and try to insert the template and get it working once I had all the info in place.(Deb1701 00:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- All fixed. (I think) --Deb1701 18:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) From User: Nwilli Stop acting like my mom!!!! Leave me alone and stop nagging me about names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you can stay out of this Balistic Pve!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Nwilli, I think you need to relax. (Deb1701 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- By the way I do use leave new message and not edit this page. I think you you need to stay away from me!!! --Nwilli 1. Try using the LEAVE MESSAGE at top of page. not the LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE on the bottom. 2. It's kinda hard to "stay away" when you keep behaving like you do. (Deb1701 19:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- >I think you you need to stay away from me!!! In case you didn't know Deb1701 is one of the administrators on this site. ( 19:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Thanks 142.108.100.207. I hope we can all be friends. I'd like to think we are all trying to do the same thing and make this wikia as complete and accurate as possible. If you have any questions about adding content, feel free to leave me a message her, or email me by clicking here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Deb1701 --Deb1701 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks. For the welcome. Don't let Nwilli get to you. I think you and Balistic Pve are doing a great job here. Keep up the good work. ( 19:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Look sorry I guess. But there is a Chameleons page isn't there. So Ostrich and Llama are fine. Just think about it, kay. -- Nwilli Tell you what. They can stay for now. If they are ever named the page can be deleted and replaced with a proper page. Ok? (Deb1701 23:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- 142.108.100.207 Thanks. I noticed you entered a few updates. Have you considered joining and being more than a number? Deb1701 23:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just checking out the site for now. If I feel like I have something to contribute will certainly sign up. Keep up the good work.( 14:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ---- quit stealing from my page! Hello Deb. This is shadeone, the owner and creator of http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com , the site where you keep stealing all of the content for this wiki page from. Please cease this and come up with your own content or at least credit me wherever you post stolen stuff ripped from my site. I have spent way too many countless hours watching these episodes and getting screengrabs and episode details and I am not going to let someone else get all the credit for it. shade ::Sorry, I had no idea. I had asked a few friends to submit things to me. I guess they stole from you. I will look at your site when I get home tonight and credit you on the pages that are yours. Again, I am truly sorry. I had no idea. (Deb1701 19:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) :::It would be much appreciated! thank you! -- shade ::::Again, I am truly sorry. I never meant to steal from you. (Deb1701 19:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) hey, no hard feelings! :) in the future though, if someone submits something that looks strangely similar to my sites info, check my site first and then please ask them to verify its source. :) shade ::Will do (Deb1701 20:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ---- There are two pages I have found so far Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated. I made a note on the top of the page, and added a comment to the DISCUSSION section. Is there any other page that jumps out at you? (I will look at your site when I get home tonight, but if there are any pages you would like me to address please let me know. --Deb1701 20:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!! the other things that stand out are just about all of the character pictures from the series (not the madagascar movies) and a lot of the episode descriptions (in each episodes individual summary)and trivia in the episode guide pages... -- shade ::I'll take a look tonight. If I can't find a way to reword it, I will either leave a note on the DISCUSSION page, or a note on the episode page like I did with the other two pages. Again, I am truly sorry.--Deb1701 20:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::i've noticed that some of the episode descriptions are from my page and some are not... the trivia stuff will probably chance over time here as people find their own stuff and add it so just a note on the discussion page or whatever would be cool... the images, isn't there somewhere for a "contributor" thing on the image's individual page or something? no need for further apologies! we are good! and i appreciate you doing what you can to right the situation! shade ---- (removed some comments and re posted below. This was getting too long.) Concerns addressed 1. I have removed all episodes plots, and replaced with a single sentence. (Grekio457's response to that concern after seeing it: Seriously, man? That's just stupid!) 2. I believe all the photos on the EPISODE pages are SCREEN CAPTURES from episodes. As such they actually belong to DreamWorks and not any individual person. There is a spot on the photo page for COPYRIGHT info, but as I stated, I believe all photos on the site are COPYRIGHTED by DreamWorks and maybe Nickelodeon (response from Grekio457: That's like your opinion, man.) 3. Question: Have you considered joining the site and maybe actually editing the pages an inserting your recaps. This way the credit will be where it belongs. 4. I will make a note on the discussion pages that some of the trivia was from your site. I can't really say all, because as you stated this will grow over time. 5. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do. 6. I have also "protected" the pages Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated so no one can edit them. Can I have your permission to update these pages as time goes on with the info form your site? The credit will still stay with you of course. Deb1701 00:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- 1 - thank you! 2 - i realize that all of the episode title screens are probably copyrighted and so are the indivucal characters and stuff it was just upsetting to see take a look at my page: http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com/2009/10/humans.html and then look at the miscelaneous characters page on this site here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_(Characters) ... i was the one who capped, saved, cropped and resized all of those pictures and the character descriptions were also written by me. i dont really care about this anymore since anyone getting screencaps of the characters will probably get them from the same scenes anyways and it will only be slightly different then my pics by a few frames... like i said, it just made my heart sink a little when i saw all of my hard work posted here.... no worries though! 3 - some day. my site takes up a LOT of my free time and i have an insanely long backlog of stuff to add and do so joining and posting to one more site isnt in my best interests as of now :) (i have way too many other hobbies that take up time too haha) 4 - cool! thank you! 5 - i think we are good! like i said, no worries! 6 - awesome! yes you have my permission to keep tehm updated based off of the current version on my site! -shade Glad we could sort this out. Will look at changing the text on the pics on the Miscelleous page when I get home from work. (Deb1701 15:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC)) OK, sure.--Nwilli Updates *Episodes cleaned up *Characters cleaned up Deb1701 05:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted: Pics of Zoo layout in the movies If you have any, please upload them. Thanks,Deb1701 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Heya Its Balistic. You don't need to delete redirects, as people who use the search can simply search up the page and be redirected to the correct page. Deleting redirects may make new users think that the page simply doesn't exist. — Balistic 21:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You told me before, that if I rename something, to (1) leave a redirect, then (2) change all the "links" to the new name, (3) and then delete the old page.Deb1701 22:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About that Sorry Deb1701 I guess i got carried away, i knew what Trivia meant i just thought you would allow Thought Questions too, They would allow a lot more communication on this wiki. But anyways my bad!!! I just hope some of my Questions can be answered in the coming new episodes^^! Later!!! By the way do you know how to insert pictures?, its my first time. Timon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You can add THOUGHT questions on the DISCUSSION tab of the TRIVIA page.Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To insert a photo, first click on EDIT, and then on the toolbar you will see a picture frame. Click on that. This box will appear Then click on Browse, find your photo, then click on UPLOAD. This Box will appear. Then click the INSERT file. If it isn't working let m know. You could also click on UPLOAD A NEW IMAGE on the side bar, then go the page you wish to insert the picture and click on the picture frame. --Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Good News Debb^^ Hey Debb1701 I Found this awesome website called www.cucirca.com that has almost every POM episode, For Free!!!! No Download Required. The site has episodes 1-36 with their names and hopefully Cucirca will update the rest of the series soon. Directions to Get There- 1. Open in a new Tab www.cucirca.com so you can read instructions. 2. Scroll down while looking to the right until you see a mini section called TV Shows. 3. Scroll down from there until you see POM and click it. 4.From there Scroll until you see all the episodes 1-36. Heres when it gets complicated 6.From there click on an episode, wait for the video to show up, then click the Red Play button. 7.Then it will ask about the Quality of the video, ignore it and Press the now Green Play button 8. And there you go!!! The site is alot like Youtube except it HAS THE FULL POM''' '' episodes!!! '''''Note- Unfortunately not every single episode works Ex. the episode "Monkey love" does not work. I really hope that this will help the wiki expand even more! Later! Timon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I had heard of them. I actually have every episode downloaded already. Not sure if posting the episodes on this site is allowed. Still waiting to hear on that. If I get the green light, I will add them. Deb1701 00:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :For now I have just added the links for Episodes 1-36 (with a note on Mokey love). And, I know of a channel on YouTube where Episodes 37-51 are. I have linked them to.Deb1701 02:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice^^ Hey Debb :Hey back. Did you like the vid links? Deb1701 00:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Bad^^ Heyy Sorry about that I pressed back on the arrow keys by mistake cutting off my message.'' Anyways what i meant to say is : Sweet! that you already have all the episodes already Its good to know that you are already ahead of everyone. Good work on this Wiki Debb^^ Later^^ Timon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ya when you said you linked the episodes on what page did link them on? Ive been dying to see episodes beyond 36!!! Thanks POM Rulez!! :1. The links are on the episode pages. Go to the episode guide Episode Guide. Click on the episode page. The link will be there. :2. Have you checked out the Songs page yet? What do you think? :3. Thanks, trying my best. Deb1701 01:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome^^ Thanks For the Links Debb!!! Finnally the rest the series!!! And Yes I've seen the Songs Page its Sweet! I especialy love the Hockey cheers one. My friends chanted it once when I scored in hockey actually winning my team(SubShock) our first victory!!! Ahh Good Times Anyways Peace^^ Timon64 02:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Glad you like the Songs page. :Only missing one episode link (Epis 29: Monkey Love) but my friend on YouTube said he will upload it this week. Will add the link one the episode is up. Deb1701 02:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Every Epsiode has at least one link. Deb1701 16:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet Idea^^ Good thinking! I would have never thought of trying to put POM epsidoes on portable devices. I have a PSP but it works just like MP4 player. Now i can take POM on the go! Me and everyone on POM wiki thanks you! :D Timon64 21:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 21:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Deb1701 22:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just put up the MP4 links for A Christmas Caper, Madagascar, Merry Madagascar, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- Deb1701 04:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MP4's There are now MP4 links for..... *Both movies (Madagascar, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Both specials (A Christmas Caper, and Merry Madagascar) *Season 1 -- All episodes (including the missing Huffin and Puffin one) *Season 2 -- All aired episodes. --Deb1701 19:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) User: 212.219.240.74 Appears to be entering false information. :Thanks. --Deb1701 18:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Debb^^ Today i tried downloading some episodes on my PSP but on some of the downloaded episodes they said that they were not supported meaning that it couldn't be watched. The episodes "Tangled in the Web" and "Miss Understanding" were the ones that were like this. Its possible that some of the links may be a bit messed up or maybe its just my PSP. But i doubt it because it downloaded other Episodes before without a problem. Either way do you think you check up on the links? Thanks! and sorry for the burden:( Timon64 00:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Both links have been successfully downloaded by 10 people. But, another episode did have issues so I uploaded an alt version that worked. I've uploaded an alt version of the two you mentioned. Try these links Tangled, Miss Understanding let me know if they work or not Deb1701 02:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Debb^^ They worked like a charm, I think its because i downloaded the video in the wrong place. Thanks for the help! Timon64 23:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 23:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :No prob. Deb1701 23:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Debb^^ Hey Debb, I have recently saw the Skipper & Marlene Rumor page and thought to myself "why isn't there a Julien and Marlene Rumor Page!" I think Julien shows ALOT more interest in Marlene than Skipper does. He's the only one who actually asked her out and the ''King of the zoo even got jealous over her! If skipper really liked marlene he would have gone out with her instead of going out with kitka. It's better that way anyway. You know MammalxMammal and BirdxBird It would be great if all users chipped in to make the Julien and Marlene Rumor page as great as possible. I'll help the best way i know how just tell me what to do. Thanks!^^ Timon64 21:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 21:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No Offense to Skiene but Juliene rules:D Skiene doesn't even exist anymore:) (thanks alot Kitka:) : I will open one. Feel free to add any info you have. Deb1701 23:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Great News Debb^^ Hey Debb Im really coming along with the Rumor: Julien & Marlene's Page! I think everything that should be put on there is there, but more is always good:) All that's really left in the fan vids section. i know some great youtube vids but i don't know how to put the links on the page itself like the Rumor: Skipper & Marlene's page. Do you think you could tell me how to do it? Thanks!!! Juliene Rules!!! Timon64 01:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 01:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :If I try to explain here, it will just convert so, send me an email with the links and I'll insert for you Deb1701 15:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Vids If you know of any CHARACTER vids on you tube. Email me the link. Deb1701 16:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What up Debb^^ Sup Debb Yeah lve been looking at the Fan Vids on the Rumor: Julien & Marlene's page and noticed that Fan Vid #2 is a bit more of a skilene video than Juliene video:( I feel like it will put a negetive influence on this page:( So i was wondering if you could take that one off and add these vids instead (i don't know the links but these are the youtube video names - #What You Feel Julien Marlene #♥ V-DAY!!! POM (MV) Pairings: "Can't Help Falling in Love" ♥ #Marlene - She Wolf Thanks Juliene RulesxD!!! Timon64 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Removed #2 and added vids mentioned. --Deb1701 02:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) April 25th April 25th is International Penguin Day. (That's this Sunday) Deb1701 00:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Happy Penguin Day ! (see website: Happy Penguin Day) On April 25th we observe Penguin Day by doing three things: a) Wear only black and white. (Tradition allows for a red bowtie on a white shirt but this is optional.) b) Sometime during the day, everyone is encouraged to enjoy a repast of strawberries and chocolate (In any combination). c) Be prepared to share a good Penguin Joke with your friends. Ideally,this joke should be clean, inoffensive, topical, very funny, mercifully short, and about penguins. Penguin Day began many years ago when someone at NWC (Naval Weapons Center in Ridgecrest, California) became aware of the migration habits of the Antarctic penguin, the harvest cycle of California strawberries, and the shipping data of worldwide chocolate exporters. On April 25th of every year, the formally-clad penguins of the Antarctic continent begin an incredible northward migration. Penguins are unique in that they are the only migratory birds that don't fly (they swim). They are also unique in that unlike, say, the Crested Egret, apparently penguins don't take migration all that seriously. In fact, the penguin's migratory habits are an embarrassment to most instinctively compulsive species. They start their migration in that same wonderfully grand fashion that, say, the Canadian Geese do. On cue, in synchronicity with some mysterious call of Nature, penguins of great number and varied breeds all dive into that "wild blue under" and head North. Curiously, they only swim about a hundred miles or so from the ice shelf (or whatever) and, after enjoying an extended "krill break", they all shrug (as only penguins can) and seem to lose interest in migrating. After bobbing about for a while like millions of undecided, leaderless penguins (which they are), they all head back South and are home by suppertime. Incredibly, on April 25, on that very same day that the penguins are involved in the above-described odyssey, the Great California Strawberry Harvest takes place. More strawberries are picked, washed, and boxed up in the San Joaquin Valley on that day than in all other places worldwide all year long. Finally, just to round out the symmetrical convergence of these otherwise unrelated events, the world's biggest chocolate exporter, Nestle, always ships its greatest tonnage of chocolate during the week of April 25th. It all has to do with cocoa bean futures, Swiss bank practices, and international export regulations. One may be hard-put to imagine another day of the year that cries out for recognition more eloquently than does April 25th. We call it Penguin Day. Joining in Hey there Deb, I'm Mator. I just got interested in Madagascar again a week ago, and I watched all of the episodes in the last few days. (I do that sometimes... sometimes it makes me question my own sanity). Anywho, I have some experience with wikis, and I have created my own wiki: The Halo Stunting Wiki. So yeah, I'm just dropping by your talk page to say that I'm hear and willing to help any way I can. I really like working with main pages, so if it is fine with you I could work a bit on the main page here. But I'll wait for your permission, I don't want to become bothersome. So I'll just be editing articles here and there. Peace out, Matortheeternal 19:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :For the most part I'd like to keep the page as is but I know it could use some work. Maybe we could find a way to work on a new page without changing the main for now, and once we get it the way we want, we can move the info to the main page and delete the "test" page. Deb1701 20:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I did that for another wiki, using a user sandbox page. I'll start working on that soon ;] Matortheeternal 20:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :send me the link once you are done. Deb1701 23:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, a little help Hi, i'm from Poland and im a fan of Penguins, i'm translating a subtitle for epiode of "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and i need a little help. I have problem with the speach of Kowalski, one from 4 minute and two from end of episode. Can somebody write this speach here, i be very grateful. --- :I'm at work right now and can't check. I will check it out for you when I get home from work (6:00pm EST - approx 6 1/2 hours form now) -- 15:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :The first one. "The promise of mystery, adventure, hidden clues, action set pieces, red herrings, diabolical double crosses and the thrilling climax that ultimately bashes us over the head with a lesson about the importance of non-material possessions" :The second one. "High probability of globetrotting escapades, ruthless villains, and ancient riches all tied up nicely with the heartfelt realization that we had what we were looking for inside us all along"--Deb1701 23:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) --- :Thanks veru much, if i something don't gonna know, i be write, thanks again :) --- :Anytime. --Deb1701 09:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Ok i'm near the end. This is a few moment that i can catch :00.00.54 Sorry, squirell, end of the line ??? 00.01.20 You won't crack that lock, you villines ??? 00.01.44 In the hub of ??? 00.03.06 Mourice ??? 00.04.32 26 seconds ??? 50% share 00.07.12 Right, ??? 00.08.40 trap door, ???, rico solved thi mystery 00.09.38 Marlen talk ??? 00.09.52 Fred talk ??? 00.10.31 Mort, ??? 00.11.15 ??? 00.11.25 Kowalski talk ??? 00.12.50 Pure heart ??? 00.13.01 Gray squirell say ??? 00.13.30 have we done with the ??? 00.13.59 ??? Maurice 00.14.40 Kowalski say something ??? to 00.14.48 00.15.02 its schedual ??? 00.15.20 Kowalski about marlene 00.15.28 but i seen myself with ??? and i'am beautiful. 00.15.54 no ??? just seat ... 00.17.21 marlen ??? 00.17.51 rat king ??? 00.17.57 but this time ??? 00.18.40 you must ??? to look ... i have that you help Deb ;) :I'm at work right now. I will look into this when I get home. (around 6:00pm EST. (approx 3hrs)) --Deb1701 18:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :ok im' not hurry ;) You should fix this. (The cast picture on the Lost Treasure Of The Golden Squirrel is a little blurry. So I'm just saying that it's little to blurry to see anything.) 19:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know. This is the way it aired. I am working on creating a "patch-work" version. Deb1701 21:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have finished my "Patch" version. All I'm missing is who voiced GRANNY SQUIRREL. --Deb1701 23:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks. 13:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Editing Transcripts I need help editing the episode transcripts. How do you do this? :I have never used it. I will see if I can find out. --Deb1701 17:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you trying to do? When I try searching for TRANSCRIPT Template it seems to be for an alternate version of the Episode Guide that we already have. Are you trying to create a "script" page for each episode? If yes, then I will send you a link to uplaod your "scripts" to and I will link to the epsiode page. Please advise. --Deb1701 17:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. How do you do edit transcripts? :Do you have the "scripts" done up already? If yes please upload your files to http://www.megaupload.com/filebox/?t=1&c=1&u=627688649.8e5aaf186e and I will set up for you. :I have set up the page for you. If your scripts are already online, just replace COMING SOON with the url for the script. If the script is not online, upload the files to the link above and I will change COMING SOON to the url of the file. : Quotes 00.00.54 Sorry, squirell, end of the line ??? "Sorry, Squirrel, end of the line. Now where's the key?" 00.01.20 You won't crack that lock, you villines ??? "You won't crack that lock, you villainous rodents. Tally-ho" 00.01.44 In the hub of ??? "And now 100 years after it was buried with pomp and pageantry, all eyes are on the unearthing of the zoo centennial time capsule. What wonders will we find within. This is Chuck Charles, live, on the scene." 00.03.06 Mourice ??? "Maurice, read to me the latest balance from the vault of the royal treasury" 00.04.32 26 seconds ??? 50% share "26 seconds, and nine-tenths of the law, equals 50 percent share. Well, I question his motives, but his math is impeccable" 00.07.12 Right, ??? "Right, it's your basic race for the hidden treasure scenario" 00.08.40 trap door, ???, rico solved thi mystery "...trap door, recessed anti-chamber, Rico, solve this mystery" 00.09.38 Marlen talk ??? "I could convert this into a killer game room. You know, get some light in here. Foosball, maybe air-hockey." 00.09.52 Fred talk ??? "Oh and guys, this part says something about traps. Yeah. Deadly traps. Maybe I should have read that part first" 00.10.31 Mort, ??? "Mort, deal with the booby traps" 00.11.15 ??? Julien: We better get outta here 00.11.25 Kowalski talk ??? "I would estimate total structure failure at approximately, right now" 00.12.50 Pure heart ??? "Pure of heart, eh? Well that’s classic. Bordering on cliche" 00.13.01 Gray squirell say ??? "You must risk looking into the eyes of the squirrel" 00.13.40 have we done with the ??? "Are we done with the chit chat" 00.13.59 ??? Maurice "Greetings Maurice. We are here to serve you" 00.14.40 Kowalski say something ??? to 00.14.48 "Is that an upgrade cerebellum of my own design? Perfect Fit! (Evil laugh)" 00.15.02 its schedual ??? "…into custody. Schedule a court martial for..." 00.15.20 Kowalski about marlene "That wasn’t so much a vote, as a, poll. If you will." 00.15.28 but i seen myself with ??? and i'am beautiful. "...with a 4000 pound cerebral cortex and I’m..." 00.15.54 no ??? just seat ... "no use fighting. Just sit back and enjoy the ride" 00.17.21 marlen ??? "Oh, vaulted ceilings, spacious design, I love what I’ve done with the place" 00.17.51 rat king ??? "I don’t have a better word for awesome, so I’m just going to say awesome again" 00.17.57 but this time ??? "but this time louder. AWESOME!" 00.18.40 you must ??? to look ... "You! You must dare to look into the eyes of the squirrel. Into your deepest desires." --Deb1701 22:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) -- thanks ;) i have a 4 unknow 00.19.02 ...can beat honor, courage, character and ???? 00.20.00 Julian: this is gonna be good ??? 00.20.34 Julian: I'm trying to have ??? 00.21.31 Mort: Where is the love/law ??? -- :Will check tonight. --Deb1701 15:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) -- 00.19.02 ...can beat honor, courage, character and ???? "...money can't buy, honor, or courage, or character. I'm immune to, ah...." 00.20.00 Julian: this is gonna be good ??? "this is gonna be good, ye-all." 00.20.34 Julian: I'm trying to have ??? "...to have a meaningful epiphany moment over here." 00.21.31 Mort: Where is the love/law ??? Not sure on this. It does sound like where is the love. --Deb1701 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon Wikis Hi Deb1701, I'm Kacie from the Wikia Content Team , and the Victorious WIki has proposed that we link all of the Nickelodeon Wikis together with a special Nickelodeon template for main pages. You can see the template here . Feel free to copy it over and put it on your main page- we're hoping that all of the Nick Wikis can come together as one big hub for Nick fans! Let me know what you think on my talk page. Thanks!-- Kacie (talk) 22:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, why not. I will add it to the main page.Deb1701 22:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of information on that site about the PENGUINS is out-dated. Can't we just link the page to the correct page on this WIKI? Deb1701 23:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks!! Yeah, I think it may be best to just link out to all of the respective Nick Wikis from Nickipedia. We should talk to the admins about that.-- Kacie (talk) 23:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :There is no need to have the info in two locations. Because if someone updates it in one place, they might not in another. We might want to just have a main show page for each show on the NICK page that would direct the person to the main WIKI elsewhere. If the show doesn't have a Wiki, the page could mention that and maybe someone would create one. Deb1701 23:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Episode Transcripts Someone mentioned they had "transcripts" of the episodes. I have created a TRANSCRIPT page for each episode. If you have a transcript of an episode please post it on the page created for it. To find the page go to Episode Transcripts and click on the CLICK HERE link for the episode. Once you have posted your transcript, leave me a message saying you have done so. Thanks. --Deb1701 19:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) -- Hi, im translating episode Huffin and Puffin and i have hope that transcription of that episode will be soon on this wikia. I don't wan't to ask about a several unknow, whole transcript of episode will be very helpful. -- I believe someone is working on it. If it doesn't show up in a couple of days, jsut let me know what you need. --Deb1701 18:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it when the episode transcript page is locked. I want it off this very minute! This isn't right.I want everyone to help edit the transcripts. From GruntIsCute GruntIsCute 09:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Could you be, don't act like a mommy,and check some article grammar GruntIsCute,Indonesia 16:09,13 May 2010 :That's my "job" here. I am an administrator on this site, and am trying to keep the content accurate. Also, I do check grammar, and spelling, and accuracy. Could you please stop changing the wording to GOLD DIGGING, it is GO DIGGING, as is picking his nose. Do not change it again. --Deb1701 09:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC :GruntIsCute 11:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Okay I'm sorry about that. Oh Yeah Penguins Of Madagascar have been air in Indonesia with Indonesian dubbing and diffrent Episode Guide. Could i add that one ? GruntIsCute,Indonesia 18:23,27 May 2010 :What is different about it? --Deb1701 16:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Episode Guide(Lots from season 2 already aired),dubber GruntIsCute,Indonesia 11:58,31 May 2010 : ::We only need one episode guide. Can you send me a version of your file? I will see if maybe we can use the info elsewhere. you can send the file HERE --Deb1701 10:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) EPISODE LINKS Looks like Nick.com has removed some episodes from their website. I have removed links that are no longer active. Deb1701 15:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions, etc. Hello. I just joined here moments ago and I do have a few questions: * I mostly deal with Wikipedia. Is there a so-called “Manual of Style” that should be used when conducting edits here, or is this place a less-structured free-for-all? * Are sources usually cited here or is content just assumed to be accurate? Are rumors or unverified, non-canon claims allowed to be part of articles here or should only factual content be contributed? (I ask because I, in only my second edit here, just removed unfounded claims here that Marlene was born in Hoboken. As someone who’s seen every episode numerously and could practically quote it in my sleep, I knew full well that such was not accurate and changed it accordingly). In all honesty, I was a bit reluctant to become involved here because I’ve seen inaccurate or speculative content while browsing in the past, but then I figured that if I don’t correct it, no one will. Regardless, I’m now a member, and I hope I can at least contribute something meaningful here. The Penguins of Madagascar is a great show – I just want to make sure accuracy is executed on this particular record of its history. In other words, I’m much like Skipper: I have high standards, I always give everything my all, and I take most things usually more seriously then I have to. And I also never swim alone. --Gerfurjicklestan 06:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome, *"Manual of Style" -- To some extent, yes. Certain pages have certain set-ups. *Sources -- If you are adding something that can be "cited" please add the citation in the "Summary" box at the bottom. *Rumors -- We have certain pages that are Rumor pages. All Rumors belongs on the Rumor pages. Not the main pages. *If anyone adds a page that I think is not appropriate, it will be deleted. I have removed countless of "non-appropriate" pages since I came here. *If you have an questions feel free to ask. *Marlene -- Didn't Marlene state she was raised in the Hoboken Zoo. And spent her whole life there, before being transferred to the Central Park Zoo? Deb1701 10:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for your responses. And no, Marlene never said anything about having been born/living in Hoboken. She said "born in captivity" and that she had "never been outside," but never revealed where she was originally from. If anything, Marlene could be from the Monterey Bay Aquarium in California, per this article and this mention on the aquarium's website. But these items are not the same as canon work; officially, as far as the series' episodes are concerned, Marlene's origin is unknown. --Gerfurjicklestan 10:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I thought it was mentioned somewhere. If anyone puts it back I'll ask where they got the info from. --Deb1701 17:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Redirect deletion I’m slightly curious why the redirect I created (Skilene) has been deleted. This redirect did not in any way change the title of the "Rumor: Skipper & Marlene" page. It merely served as a redirection to the proper rumor page. In other words, it allowed people who typed "Skilene" into this wiki’s search bar to be taken to the rumor page; now they are taken nowhere. Redirects are commonplace on wikis. They are created to make accessing and locating articles easier for readers. For further information on redirects, refer to this page on Wikipedia. --Gerfurjicklestan 02:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Some redirects are deleted if they serve no purpose. I have put this one back for now. I am working on a way to get people to avoid using the SEARCH function and actually call up the listing of pages . They can find things easier that way. Deb1701 10:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode Transcript Lock I don't like it when pages are locked. I want it unlocked NOW! It was my idea to create this page, I want it unlocked so everyone can help edit! :Fine, I just thought you'd like it locked so that no one can vandalize the page. --Deb1701 16:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Pages unlocked. --Deb1701 16:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Where's the picture? How come Bonnie Chang dosen't have a picture on her profile? 15:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :She did. I'll have to fix that tonight when I get home from work. Thanks. --Deb1701 17:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Pic is there now. Deb1701 23:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. 00:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : POM stuff... Deb, this is shadeone, owner and operator of madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com please contact me via email regarding some POM questions! :) I have a proposition for you.... Thanks! The Penguins of Madagascar HQ! Website The following message was posted on the POM HQ Website ******* 05/29/10 - Long time no update! Well folks, life has totally taken over. I got a new job that doesn't really allow me to work on things like this there and my home life is way to busy to be sitting around editing websites and watching cartoons. Yesterday I poked my head in over at the Madagascar Wiki and was very shocked and impressed to see how well the site and all of the info is doing. It has now pretty much turned into everything I was hoping this site would some day be! They are doing a wonderful job and even if I did have the time to continue with this site, the quantity of information they have over there is way beyond what one single person like me could ever hope to achieve with my own site. So, to make a long story longer, I (with the help of generous user Deb1701) will be moving all of the content from my site here that isn't already on the wiki, over there, in order to make it the biggest and best place to get all of your penguins info! Many thanks to everyone that has contributed any information here! Please set up an account with the Wiki and submit stuff there from now on! Its been a good run, shade ******* Shade & I will be working to transfer the contents of that site that are not here already in some form. --Deb1701 15:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Huffin & Puffin I want a new talk but somethik goes wrong :) Ok i'm finaly have time to take care a episode "Huffin and Puffin" This is the moments that i'm not sure 00.00.14 Skipper/ i'm say bother like glorious Marlene 00.00.20 Marlene/ I'ts ... 00.00.27 Skipper/ ... invitation for a tea time. 00.01.38 Skipper/ Deadly ....they can't be trusted. 00.01.55 Privet/ You're the .... 00.02.08 Hans/ Chumps ??? ... I would be honor to be guest in you're home. 00.02.27 Marlene / clams??? 00.02.30 Skipper/ I will never, ever, ever, be ... with that puffin. 00.02.42 Hans/ with so many twists, chases and ... 00.03.15 Hans/ And home make ... 00.03.31 Skipper/ I dont't know what this seek seeper ??? want's 00.03.47 Privet/ A little ridge ??? 00.03.54 Kowalski/ Even a???? 00.04.09 Kowalski / ... contagious viruses ...and of courese a poison pie 00.04.15 Kowalski/ given the evidence we must conclud ... 00.07.26 Hans/ ... dead frame 00.07.37 Skipper/ Kowalski, right now the temperatur ... 00.08.45 Hans/ I'm .... 00.09.31 Hans/ They ... 00.09.47 Hans/ I'm the puffin without the ... 00.10.06 Kowalski/ ..... 00.10.17 Skipper/ I will be honest with you Hans ... 00.10.23 Kowalski/ ... 00.10.40 Skipper/ Well, .... 00.10.47 Skipper/ Och, Young Privet. That between me hans and ... thank's for help -- I made a new TALK section for you and will work on the above tonight. --Deb1701 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ANSWERS *00.00.14 Skipper/ i'm say bother like glorious Marlene "I’d say borderline glorious, Marlene" *00.00.20 Marlene/ I'ts ... "Yeah, it’s days like like these that I’ll….Wah, what is that?" *00.00.27 Skipper/ ... invitation for a tea time. "Is this an ambush boys, or an invitation to tea time?" *00.01.38 Skipper/ Deadly ....they can't be trusted. "Deadly, two-faced, treacherous, hey can’t be trusted" *00.01.55 Private/ You're the .... "You’re the reason Skipper can’t go to Denmark?" *00.02.08 Hans/ Chumps ??? ... I would be honor to be guest in you're home. "Yes friends, chums, palsy-walsys I would…" *00.02.27 Marlene / clams??? "Oh, I’ll bring the clams" *00.02.30 Skipper/ I will never, ever, ever, be ... with that puffin. "…be palsy-walsys with that puffin" *00.02.42 Hans/ with so many twists, chases and ... "...and explosions, you wouldn’t be interested" *00.03.15 Hans/ And home make ... "...And home made danishes, come know Skipper, treat yourself" *00.03.31 Skipper/ I dont't know what this seek seeper ??? want's "Marlene, I don’t know what that sick see bird wants, but it ain’t friendship." *00.03.47 Privet/ A little ridge ??? "A bit rich maybe, but evil seems a bit trifle, aw…" *00.03.54 Kowalski/ Even a???? "…Even admirable, but…" *00.04.09 Kowalski / ... contagious viruses ...and of courese a poison pie "...wedgies, contagious viruses, flaming sacs of doo-doo, and of course poisoned pie." *00.04.15 Kowalski/ given the evidence we must conclud ... "..we must conclude, Hans' friendship overtures are indeed sincere." *00.07.26 Hans/ ... dead frame "...the orbital death ray, nay" *00.07.37 Skipper/ Kowalski, right now the temperatur ... "...temperature in that lair is sweltering with a high chance of back sweat" *00.08.45 Hans/ I'm .... "I am fueled by a boiling hate, a raging fury" *00.09.31 Hans/ They ... "The Danes finally caught up to me and my deadly schemes, and they dragged me from my own home." *00.09.47 Hans/ I'm the puffin without the ... "I am a puffin without a perch" *00.10.06 Kowalski/ ..... Speak & Spell: How about this weather, hot enough for you? *00.10.17 Skipper/ I will be honest with you Hans ... "It’s a disease riddled cesspool" *00.10.23 Kowalski/ ... Speak & Spell: I can take the five day forecast, but do we need the 10 day, what are they fortune tellers? Okay, you are all set. *00.10.40 Skipper/ Well, .... "Well, that wraps up that chapter of my life in a nice little bow" *00.10.47 Skipper/ Och, Young Privet. That between me hans and ... Aw young Private, that’s between me, Hans, and the Danes, get your own secret life. --Deb1701 23:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) -- Thanks Deb ;) : No prob. --Deb1701 09:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know of some videos. I know of some videos of POM. Here are the links so you can add on fan vids. 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) POM: Die Another Day POM: Rawhide POM: Kowalski Made Jiggles A Monster! POM: Max The ET Cat POM: I'm A Leprechaun Ok so there they are. 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll add. --Deb1701 01:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Added Deb1701 02:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: There were a few more vids I know of. 14:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: POM: Meant To Live :: POM: It's My Life :: POM (Blowhole): With Me :: The links are there for the vids. 14:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Added. Thanks. --Deb1701 16:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Gator Watch Today i take care the episode "gator watch", i do it quickly so a i have many unknow. 00.00.49 Roger/ Im sorry im sorry, but you can rush with ... they burned 00.01.10 Roger/ So i put on some ... love clock number ??? 00.01.37 Kowalski/ in south Florida know as ... 00.01.51 Skipper/ We need a large ... 00.02.10 Roger/ dream of singing and ... 00.02.20 Skipper/ I hear you ... 00.02.30 Roger/ on the bang of this ... 00.02.40 Skipper/ Zoo overload maybe ... 00.02.47 to 00.02.54 skipper talk 00.03.26 Kowalski/ Well ... 00.03.43 Chuck Churles to 00.03.51 00.03.58 Chuck talk with Boonie ??? 00.04.49 Kid/ Check out this .... 00.05.31 Kowalski/ Gurgul, stone, ... 00.06.15 Chuck/ Breaking now, manhatan ... 00.06.24 Boonie/ treat level at: suvir??? 00.06.30 Chuck/ they may in... 00.06.34 Boonie/ Stay with us ... 00.06.55 Skipper/ Leay low until ... 00.07.05 Kowalski/ Simple ... why you don's ask 00.07.47 Roger/ A nice ... 00.08.01 Roger/ What, to pichie??? 00.08.04 Roger/ i didn't have time to ... 00.08.13 Privet/ Perhaps he find a meal??? on his pillow. 00.08.56 Privet/ Smooth Jazz or ??? hot adult temporary ??? 00.10.19 Skipper/ dark, stinkink home ... T-bagdiablo 19:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ANSWERS *00.00.49 Roger/ Im sorry im sorry, but you can rush with ... they burned ..rush smoked salmon puffs. They burn if you so much as look at them the wring way *00.01.10 Roger/ So i put on some ... love clock number ??? So I’ll put on some show tunes, yeah, yes, something bold and brassy, a real eleven o’clock number. *00.01.37 Kowalski/ in south Florida know as ... …known as Gator Alley. Oh. I just got that. Alli-Gator, Gator .. *00.01.51 Skipper/ We need a large ... …a large crate, 10 million Duetcshmarks, and a C-17 cargo jet on the runway in 15 minutes *00.02.10 Roger/ dream of singing and ... …of singing at the great white way… *00.02.20 Skipper/ I hear you ... ..you brother. It’s nit the heat it’s the humidity. *00.02.30 Roger/ on the bang of this ... …on the banks of this raging river of filth. *00.02.40 Skipper/ Zoo overload maybe ... Zoo overlords may be a little bit slow on the up take *00.02.47 to 00.02.54 skipper talk Despair not Roger. Compared to our usual high staked tango your little problem is but a petty pirouette. *00.03.26 Kowalski/ Well ... Well with the parks predominantly human population, you’ll need camouflage. *00.03.43 Chuck Churles to 00.03.51 Chuck Charles: And finally from the wack-a-do file, Ester A Packson of Paramus, claims to have seen an actual alligator in Central Park *00.03.58 Chuck talk with Boonie ??? You’re out on a limb there, Bonnie. *00.04.49 Kid/ Check out this .... Check out his dumb rubber nose. *00.05.31 Kowalski/ Gurgul, stone, ... A gargoyle. Stone carved into a mythological creature that wards off evil spirits *00.06.15 Chuck/ Breaking now, manhatan ... …Manhattan’s most wanted reptile has literally dropped into mid-town. *00.06.24 Boonie/ treat level at: suvir??? Gator threat level at… Severe. *00.06.30 Chuck/ they may in... …encounter between 82nd and Canal Street. *00.06.34 Bonnie/ Stay with us ... us for Team Predator coverage and Gil Forbes with Gator Watch weather. *00.06.55 Skipper/ Leay low until ... Lay low until “danny-dog-catcher” loses our scent. *00.07.05 Kowalski/ Simple ... why you don's ask A simple pin-tumbler, well while your lobbing softballs, why…. *00.07.47 Roger/ A nice ... A nice belt, but still. *00.08.01 Roger/ What, to pichie??? What, too pitchy? *00.08.04 Roger/ i didn't have time to ... I didn’t have time to rehearse. *00.08.13 Privet/ Perhaps he find a meal??? on his pillow. Perhaps he’ll find a mint on his pillow. *00.08.56 Privet/ Smooth Jazz or ??? hot adult temporary ??? Smooth Jazz? Or hot-adult-contemporary *00.10.19 Skipper/ dark, stinkink home ... not some dark, stinking, home. Whoa. Despair. --Deb1701 23:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank Deb :) -- T-bagdiablo ::No prob. --Deb1701 16:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Further information on the "Happy King Julien Day" DVD I have come across further information about the apparent new DVD The Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day! The italicized information provided below has been copied from Wal-Mart's website: "Movie Description "The following content was provided by the publisher. "This DVD includes 8 Julien-Filled missions: The zoo celebrates 'King Julien Day'; Jungle Law means Julien is Jungle King; Julien steals a helmet that makes anything you think happen; Julien meets an angry kangaroo; A sick Julien leaves Maurice in charge; Julien tries to befriend the Penguins; Julien loses his crown; and Julien gets jealous of plush Mort dolls." This information can be found at this page on Wal-Mart's website. Wal-Mart is selling a pre-order of this DVD for $14.86 -- it will be shipped to purchasers on August 10, 2010. I hope this info helps you. --Gerfurjicklestan 07:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Deb1701 09:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I have managed to figure out 7 of the 8 episodes. Any idea what the missing one is? *Happy King Julien Day! -- The zoo celebrates 'King Julien Day' *Jungle Law -- Jungle Law means Julien is Jungle King *The Helmet -- Julien steals a helmet that makes anything you think happen *Assault & Batteries -- Julien meets an angry kangaroo *Kingdom Come -- A sick Julien leaves Maurice in charge * ????? -- Julien tries to befriend the Penguins *Crown Fools -- Julien loses his crown *Operation: Plush & Cover -- Julien gets jealous of plush Mort dolls --Deb1701 09:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Is the missing one Eclipsed, when Julien had to be nice. -- 15:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was thinking of that one, but there are others that fit the same description. --Deb1701 16:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I was thinking that the missing one was "All King, No Kingdom." That would be my guess, since Julien tried befriending the penguins and having a party with them in the episode. --Gerfurjicklestan 03:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Any one own these DVD's? If anyone owns either of these DVD's let me know. --Deb1701 00:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) NEW TO THE ZOO DVD What will be on this DVD? Not sure. But it is called NEW TO THE ZOO, so I am thinking the episodes involving NEW characters *The Hidden -- The Chameleons arrive *Roomies -- Wanda arrives *Lemur See, Lemur Do -- Lemmy arrives *Monkey Love -- Lulu arrives *Sting Operation -- The Hornets arrive *Untouchable -- Barry arrives *The Falcon and the Snow Job -- Kitka arrives *Huffin and Puffin -- Hans arrives What do you think? Deb1701 00:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It's very possible. I was thinking the same thing. 13:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes? Hey Deb. Do you know about any upcoming episodes? I haven't been on my Youtube in a long time so I don't know if you've tried to send me a message regarding future episodes. By the way, did you see that Thiviyano got suspended. Too bad. At least I still have my account. We'll talk some other time. Bye! SteelerzPhan1 Haven't heard about any new episodes. Will let you know if I do. Didn't know about Thiviyano. Wonder if blitZz141 is his/her new account. Did you know about the two new DVD's coming out in Aug? Check out Penguins of Madagascar: Happy Julien Day (DVD Release) and Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo DVD Deb1701 01:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I saw some new clips on a YTV commercial of penguins of madagascar. 18:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's on Youtube. Here's the link. Penguins Of Madagascar YTV Promo 1# 18:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you watch it, there are clips of The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel and some other different ones I haven't seen before. 18:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's something new, there be some new episodes on June 19, 2010, at 10:30 to 11:00 on Nick. The only problem is that they don't know what it's called yet. I found it out on www.zap2it.com. 21:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sat June 19th YTV will air Miss Understanding/Over Phil (at 9:00) and Jiggles/Zoo Tube (at 9:30) see here Sat June 19th NICK -- TVGUIDE.com just says NEW. Guess we have to wait and see. Deb 1701 I found some other clips on whole new huge summer promo on nick. It has some more newer clips of penguins of madagascar. Here's the link. 20:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Huge Nick Summer Promos According to tv.msn.com Nick will air an "Untitled" episode on the 19th, and then Command Crisis on the 21st. Let's see what they really air. --Deb1701 23:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I will be unable to upload the new episodes on Saturday (if they even air). I will be on vacation with friends. Check with BlitzZ141 (Thiviyano) to see if they will upload the episodes. By the way, don't give away BlitzZ141's true "identity" or this AARoblox kid will flip. Talk some other time Deb. SteelerzPhan1 The new episodes are on NICK. blitZz141 lives in Canada, so probably doesn't get NICK. If they do air, I will update the pages here with links. Deb1701 23:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Deb. New POM Game Comin Soon!!! Hey Deb, I just found out there making a penguins of madagascar videogame when I was looking at wii games coming soon. I found it at http://wii.ign.com. 15:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It will come out somewhere between July, Augest, and Setember. 15:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deb! Hi Deb!!!! I'm From The U.S.A.! Only Most Of The Episodes Premiered Down Here While Other Episodes Are On DVD/Pulled At The Last Minute!! Bye! (Rusty392 00:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) :Welcome aboard!--Deb1701 00:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! <(Rusty392 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC))> I HEART MARLINE! Do You Think Skipper & Marline Should Date? Bye Rusty392 04:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, no. Marlene and Skipper would never work. ????? This is the times the forth wall is broken. Where did you find the adverisement? Well, I saw on the main page of the Madagascar Wiki that you said that Nick is advirtiseing that this June, six brand new episodes of POM. But I haven't seen any new episodes except for Can't Touch This and Hard Boiled Eggy. So I'm just wondering. 14:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone mentioned it, but I doubt it will happen. June is almost over, and all the episodes lsited are not NEW!! --Deb1701 18:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Awards update I don't want to mess up whatever format you're using on the Awards page by adding the results myself, but it is now known who the winners of the 2010 Daytime Emmy Awards are. The Penguins of Madagascar was nominated in four categories. The show won in the Outstanding Special Class Animated Program category, an honor it shared with SpongeBob SquarePants. Penguins was also nominated for but lost in three other categories: Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition (won by The Wonder Pets!), Outstanding Writing in Animation (won by both Back at the Barnyard and Phineas and Ferb), and Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program (won by Fanboy and Chum Chum). Of note, the awards in these categories were announced on June 25, two days before the more formal CBS broadcast from Las Vegas on June 27. All of this information can be verified on this winners list PDF from the Emmy Awards' website. --Gerfurjicklestan 09:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, page updtaed.. --Deb1701 09:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Promotional Commercials Hey Deb, I found some commercials on YouTube, it's in the discussion tab on the promotional commercials page where I added the links. 13:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) NEW PHOTO FOR MY AVATAR!!! I have changed my photo from a puppy, to this... A Toy Dog 2 I Downloded From Google Images! Bye! Rusty392 16:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More videos. Here's some new videos if you want to put on fan vids. So here they are. 14:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *Skipper and Marlene: One More Night -- Added to Rumor: Skipper & Marlene *Skipper and Marlene: Gotta Go My Own Way -- Added to Rumor: Skipper & Marlene *Marlene: She Wolf -- added to Fan Vids *Skipper and Marlene: What About Love -- Added to Rumor: Skipper & Marlene *Skipper and Marlene: Can I Have This Dance? -- Added to Rumor: Skipper & Marlene *Penguins of Madagascar: Dance, Dance -- added to Fan Vids *Kowalski and Marlene: Breakeven -- added to Fan Vids *Penguins of Madagascar: Drift -- added to Fan Vids There's so many! Here you go. 14:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've added these vids (See ADDED to note on each vid) --Deb1701 23:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Deb, My computer is having trouble logging into Google (which means that I can't log into Youtube). My dad's computer has a virus and I'm going to fix it for him but I am completely unable to contact my subscribers. I am insanely busy. I just got my first job and I've been on vacation. Anyway, could you leave a message on my channel saying that I am busy and I will upload the videos as soon as possible. Viruses are unpredictable so I am might be busy for a long time. Last, have you heard any news about any new episodes. Thanks. Derek :Done. No news on new episodes yet. As soon as I know something it will be here.--Deb1701 09:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes According to ToonZone ''The Penguins of Madagascar ''on Nickelodeon Mon Jul 19 - 8:00 p.m. - 205 - The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Tue Jul 20 - 8:00 p.m. - 209B - TBA Wed Jul 21 - 8:00 p.m. - 210A - TBA Thu Jul 22 - 8:00 p.m. - 211A - TBA Fri Jul 23 - 8:00 p.m. - 211B - TBA If anyone has any other info. Please add. --Deb1701 09:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hooray!!! New Episodes!!! 15:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Deb, I just found out an new episode called Hello Dollface will be airing on Tue July 20 - 8:00 p.m. along with Can't Touch This. 14:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I found it at tvguide on the penguins of Madagascar episode listing. 14:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello, just found at tvguide a new episode titled Operation Cooties. It is said to be airing on Wed July 21 - 8:00 pm to 8:15pm along with Hello Dollface. I set up the page which is blank but can you fill it in. 14:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Deb1701 17:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::TV Guide is adding the new episodes. Mon 19th -- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Tues 20th -- Hello Dollface / Can't Touch This Wed 21st -- Operation Cooties / Hello Dollface Thurs 22nd -- Mr. Tux / Operation Cooties Fri 23rd -- Concrete Jungle Survival / Mr. Tux --Deb1701 16:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Toonzone According to ToonZone the episode numbers for Season 2 are as follows: *201 The Red Squirrel / It’s About Time *202 Kaboom and Kabust / The Helmet *203 Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped *204 Gator Watch / In the Line of Doody *205 The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *207 Can’t Touch This / Hard Boiled Eggy *209 ??? / Hello Dollface *210 Operation Cooties / ??? *211 Mr. Tux / Concrete Jungle Survival Missing numbers??? *206 ????? *208 ????? *other half of 209 *other half of 210 Any guesses on 206? --Deb1701 17:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Clips I found a preview on youtube showing a preview of the lost treasure of the golden squirrel on nick. Here's the link. 14:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Official Trailer There's another version but it's not the best copy but I just give you the link to see if you want ot add it on Promotional Commercials 14:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Penguins Special: The Lost Treasure of The Golden Squirrel I found a better version of the lost treasure of the golden squiirrel. The second link. 14:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's the new link for the Promo #2 14:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Penguins Special: The Lost Treasure Of The Golden Squirrel Promo #2 Comic Con See Comic-Con Friday July 23rd -- 2:30-3:30 Nickelodeon: Penguins, Lemurs, and Pandas, Oh My!— See Penguins of Madagascar executive producers Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley (Kim Possible), supervising producer Nick Filippi (Wolverine & X-Men), creative consultant and voice of "Skipper" Tom McGrath (Madagascar 1 & 2), and cast members John DiMaggio (Futurama), Jeff Bennett (The Misadventures of Flapjack), James Patrick Stewart (Wolverine & X-Men), Danny Jacobs (Epic Movie), and Kevin Michael Richardson (The Cleveland Show) present highlights from the upcoming Penguins special "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and perform a table read from a new episode. Then get a special preview of the upcoming Nickelodeon series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, presented by executive producer Peter Hastings (Pinky and the Brain), supervising producer Bret Haaland (The Penguins of Madagascar), supervising producer Randy Dormans (The Penguins of Madagascar), and supervising director Gabe Swarr (The Penguins of Madagascar). Moderated by Rich Magallanes, VP of animation for Nickelodeon, and Megan Casey, executive-in-charge for Nickelodeon. Room 5A" ----- **If anyone is planning to attend this event, please let me know. Deb1701 00:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Episodes/Computer Virus Deb, Hey. Just letting you know that I think that I finally have found a way to shake the AV Security Suite Virus on my computer. Please leave this message on my channel: Hey, My computer is finally ready to upload videos now that the virus is almost gone. The tribute video is almost complete and will be up in 3 days. I WILL upload the new episodes if they are available online (same as I always do). Please be patient. This is just as annoying for me as it is for you. Thank you and don't forget to subscribe. = SteelerzPhan1 :Will do so as soon as I get home. I can't access youtube from work. --Deb1701 16:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you please many people to compete in my blog battle please Bowl108 16:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Added note to main page. --Deb1701 18:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) POM: Marathon -- Nick Mon 19th 7:00 p.m. - 205 - The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel 7:30 p.m. - 209B/210A - Hello Dollface / Operation Cooties 8:00 p.m. - 211A&B - Mr. Tux / Concrete Jungle Survival Deb1701 23:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Nick Wikis Hi Deb, sorry for adding those Nick links to the sidebar- I somehow failed to see the template at the bottom of the main page. My mistake. We're testing out a new Nick Wiki Network strategy in the hopes that if all of the Nick Wikis band together and link to each other, it will bring new editors to everyone and foster inter-wiki collaboration. :) -- Kacie (talk) 03:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Weird! Hey I just looked on the main page of Nick at there's this video roundup for the penguins this day. The episode clips are: The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, Fit to Print, Operation Cooties, Mr. Tux, and Concrete Jungle Survival. Which means that Fit to Print might replace Hello Dollface. Here's the link. Fit to Print :Thanks. Added the episode. My guess is that this episode is the either the other half of Hello Dollface (which is listed as episode 209b) or the other half of Operation Cooties (which is listed as episode 210a). Guess we just have to wait and see. --Deb1701 13:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 2: Production Numbers *201 The Red Squirrel / It's About Time *202 Kaboom and Kabust / The Helmet *203 Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped *204 Gator Watch / In The Line Of Doody *205 The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *206 ??????? *207 Can't Touch This / Hard Boiled Eggy *208 Wishful Thinking / April Fools *209 Hello Dollface / Fit to Print *210 Operation Cooties / Driven to the Brink *211 Mr. Tux / Concrete Jungle Survival Where did you find that? I just want to ask, where did you find that Driven To The Brink cast picture? 13:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :someone sent me a screen capture from the end of the OPERATION COOTIES episode when they recorded it. --Deb1701 16:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : One more question. How did you find out about an August Marathon of new penguin eps. 20:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :: Click here Deb1701 22:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Page titles need to be modified A few of the episode articles here need to have their titles changed to reflect their respective titlecard shown at the start of these episodes. These changes, including for two of the most recent episodes, concern capitalization and punctuation. It is important to maintain the same style as the proper titles of these episodes and/or conventional English usage where appropriate. Please refer to my explanation following each change proposal. Thank you. The following changes should be made: *Change Hello Dollface to Hello, Dollface (a comma is needed, per the titlecard) *Change In The Line Of Doody to In the Line of Doody (lowercase the words "the" and "of." While the titlecard uses all capital letters, conventional English standards dictate that these minor words are to be lowercase under most circumstances.) *Change Miracle On Ice to Miracle on Ice (same rationale per the above – a capital "O" defies convention and should be avoided) *Change Operation Cooties to Operation: Cooties (a colon is needed, per the titlecard) *Change Snakehead to Snakehead! (an exclamation point is needed, per the titlecard) Note that I would have simply moved these pages myself, but I do not want my actions to be accidentally interpreted incorrectly. Respectfully, --Gerfurjicklestan 03:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC)